Ocalona
by Kitsune1978
Summary: Alternatywa, w której giną Harry i James, zaś Lily przeżywa.


Wszystkie rozpoznawalne postaci i miejsca należą do J. K. Rowling.

o0o0o0o

1.

Ciemna, zakapturzona sylwetka kroczyła pewnie przez smagany wiatrem, dość zaniedbany ogród, okalający imponujące dworzyszcze. Była niemalże północ, lecz coraz to nowe postacie pojawiały się na drodze prowadzącej do domostwa Lestrange'ów. Severus Snape poznawał każdą z nich i przypuszczał, że tak jak on zastanawiają się, czemu Czarny Pan ich zwołał. Było to domniemywanie podszyte złośliwą radością, ponieważ wezwanie zwiastowało z reguły kolejną wyprawę w celu pognębienia czarodziejów odmawiających Lordowi Voldemortowi racji – choć nie potęgi. Mężczyzna szedł więc pewnym, sprężystym krokiem, a czarna peleryna łopotała za nim w podmuchach wiatru.

We dworze było dość ciemno, mrok rozświetlały jedynie grube świece umieszczone w zawieszonych wzdłuż ścian lichtarzach. Snape skinął głową w kierunku Lucjusza Malfoya i Salomona Notta, którzy wstępowali właśnie na schody. Poczekali chwilę, dopóki nie zrównał się z nimi, i razem już weszli na piętro, do zaczynającego się zapełniać salonu.

Kiedy ostatni śmierciożercy przekroczyli próg, Czarny Pan wystąpił na środek pomieszczenia. Jego biała twarz o zniekształconych rysach promieniowała triumfem. Powiódł wzrokiem po swoich sługach i zaczął mówić.

- Zebrałem was tutaj, gdyż mamy tej nocy dużo do zrobienia. Udałem się dziś do Doliny Godryka i zabiłem chłopca, o którym mówiła przepowiednia...

Pochwalne pomruki i okrzyki podziwu zagłuszyły jego słowa. Umilkł na chwilę i napawał się nimi. Tylko jeden ze śmierciożerców nie okazywał radości; z jego zaciśniętych ust wydobył się cichy jęk, a kolana ugięły się, jak gdyby miał zaraz upaść. Twarz zamieniła się w upiornie bladą maskę, przypominającą pośmiertny odlew z gipsu. Voldemort tymczasem kontynuował, upojony zwycięstwem. Mówił coś o zamęcie w Zakonie Feniksa, który spowoduje wiadomość o śmierci Potterów, oraz o planowanym ataku na rodzinę Bonesów, lecz Snape nie wyglądał jakby cokolwiek do niego docierało. Z pewnością wzbudziłoby to podejrzenia jego współtowarzyszy, gdyby tylko zwrócili na niego baczniejszą uwagę. Oni jednak wsłuchiwali się w słowa Czarnego Pana.

- Wiecie, co macie robić – rzekł do sporej grupy śmierciożerców, opuszczających salon.

Snape mimowolnie postąpił za nimi.

- Zaczekaj, Severusie – przywołał go zimny głos, i mężczyzna zastygł w miejscu. W pokoju pozostała już tylko nieliczna świta, sami najbliżsi poplecznicy Czarnego Pana.

- Nikt, kto mi wiernie służy, nie pozostanie bez nagrody – ciągnął Voldemort z grymasem aprobaty na ustach. - Podejdź bliżej, Severusie. I ty, Peter.

Snape chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do przodu i stanął obok niskiego mężczyzny z twarzą ukrytą pod kapturem.

- Jestem z ciebie dumny, Peter – powiedział Voldemort i powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych. - Przez rok zbierałeś dla nas informacje, i będziesz robił to nadal... o ile ci głupcy z Zakonu nie zorientują się, że to ty jesteś szpiegiem.

- Mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, mój panie. Wszyscy myślą, że Syriusz Black był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy – odezwał się spod płaszcza piskliwy, przymilny głos.

Snape powoli zwrócił głowę w kierunku mówiącego. Jego kamienna twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, jedynie w zmrużonych czarnych oczach zamigotał przez chwilę dziwny błysk, a dłonie mimowolnie zacisnęły się w pięści. Voldemort przyglądał się temu z jadowitym półuśmieszkiem.

- Proś, o co chcesz, Peter – rzekł, a mężczyzna aż się zachłysnął z podniecenia i zadreptał w miejscu.

- Moją jedyną radością jest służyć mojemu panu – zapiszczał, pochylając się nisko, aż kaptur zasłonił mu całą twarz. - Niczego więcej nie potrzebuję.

- Z pewnością coś by się znalazło – zakpił Czarny Pan tonem pozbawionym zupełnie wesołości. - Doceniam jednak, że nie wymagasz zbyt wiele.

Jego zimne, połyskujące czerwono oczy zwróciły się na drugiego mężczyznę.

- A ty, Severusie? Czego pragniesz?

- Mój pan zna wszystkie moje pragnienia – odrzekł Snape beznamiętnym, matowym głosem, również pochylając głowę, jednak nie tak nisko, jak jego poprzednik. Kilku Śmierciożerców prychnęło złośliwym śmiechem, a wargi Lorda Voldemorta wykrzywił ohydny grymas.

- Tak, zaiste... Choć nie mogę powiedzieć, by niektóre mnie nie zaskoczyły.

Snape wyprostował się w milczeniu, nie odwracając głowy, mimo że za jego plecami nastąpiło jakieś poruszenie. Czarny Pan obserwował jego reakcję, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając.

- Taki młody... - powiedział cicho, jakby do samego siebie, dotykając palcem cienkich, bezkrwistych warg. - Młody... Niedojrzały...

Czarnowłosy, w istocie bardzo młody mężczyzna wciąż milczał wyczekująco, wpatrując się w swojego władcę pustym wzrokiem. Jego szczęki były kurczowo zaciśnięte; oddychał z trudem. Voldemort z wolna skinął ręką, wskazując coś, co znajdowało się za jego plecami. Snape odwrócił się powoli, omiatając stojących pod ścianą śmieciożerców zimnym spojrzeniem. Tuż przy drzwiach stał Rabastan Lestrange, szczerząc złowieszczo zęby. U jego stóp leżała spętana _Incarcerusem_ kobieta, ubrana jak mugolka. Rabastan złapał pełną dłonią długie, wijące się, kasztanowate włosy i szarpnął jej głowę do góry, a drapieżny uśmiech na jego ustach jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzył. Stłumiony jęk wyrwał się z gardła kobiety, kiedy gwałtownie odchyliła głowę do tyłu.

Przez twarz Snape'a przebiegł mimowolny skurcz, po chwili znikając bez śladu. W bezdusznych czarnych oczach nie odbiło się żadne uczucie, kiedy obojętnie przyglądał się rozlicznym sińcom i skaleczeniom na twarzy ofiary, jej porozdzieranemu ubraniu, śladom łez na policzkach i bezowocnym wysiłkom, by uwolnić się z uścisku trzymającego ją śmierciożercy.

- Spełniłem twoją prośbę – zabrzmiał za nim złowrogi, natrętny głos.

- Dziękuję, panie – tym razem w głosie Snape'a dało się słyszeć nieco więcej emocji. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i przyklęknął przed stojącym przed nim czarnoksiężnikiem, pochylając głowę tak nisko, że niemal dotykał nosem dywanu.

- Powiedz mi, Severusie – odezwał się Czarny Pan, obserwując go spod przymrużonych powiek. - Co zamierzasz uczynić z tą szlamą?

Mężczyzna uniósł nieco głowę. Czarne włosy opadły z jego twarzy, odsłaniając błąkający się na jego ustach paskudny, diaboliczny grymas, dalece przewyższający swoim okrucieństwem i lubieżnością uśmiech Rabastana. Lord Voldemort przypatrywał się uważnie swojemu słudze, wreszcie prawie niedostrzegalnie skinął głową. Na dany znak mężczyzna wstał i postąpił w stronę Lestrange'a. Zaraz jednak zatrzymał się i zerknął przez ramię na swojego pana. Ten kiwnął przyzwalająco.

- Jestem wyrozumiały, Severusie – oświadczył lodowatym tonem, dalekim od wyrozumiałości. - Młodość. To minie. Zrozumiesz, że jesteś wart czegoś więcej niż ta wywłoka.

Kobieta jęknęła cicho, wpatrując się w Voldemorta rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami. Choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, groza malująca się na jej twarzy jeszcze przybrała na sile, gdy jej spojrzenie przewędrowało na twarz Snape'a. W tym momencie Rabastan zwolnił swój chwyt i ofiara z głuchym uderzeniem zwaliła się na podłogę, nie mogąc powstrzymać okrzyku bólu.

- Uważaj, Lestrange – skomentował Czarny Pan pozornie troskliwym tonem. - Uszkodzisz Severusowi nową zabawkę.

Śmierciożercy wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem, twardym, bezlitosnym. Snape'owi drgnął kącik ust, nadając jego twarzy szyderczy wyraz. Spoczywająca u ich stóp kobieta oddychała głośno przez półotwarte usta. Jej twarz wykrzywiał grymas bólu.

Voldemort uniósł rękę i powiódł spojrzeniem po swoich sługach. Śmiech urwał się jak ucięty nożem.

- Chodźcie, przyjaciele – rozkazał. - Mamy zadanie do wykonania.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli wychodzić z pomieszczenia. Snape z wolna ruszył za nimi.

- A co z twoją szlamą? - zapytał zimno Czarny Pan, unosząc w górę brew. - Zdawało mi się, czy też pragnąłeś jak najszybciej zostać z nią sam na sam?

- Przede wszystkim jestem sługą mego pana – padła krótka odpowiedź. - A nie dostałem jego pozwolenia.

Na twarzy Voldemorta rozlał się ponury, mroczny grymas takiej satysfakcji, że ostatni widzący tę scenę śmierciożercy spojrzeli na Snape'a z zawiścią. Czarny Pan pokiwał głową, jakby przyznając samemu sobie rację.

- Tej nocy obędziemy się bez ciebie, Severusie – rzekł zadowolony. - Pozbądź się szlamy, kiedy już z nią skończysz.

Snape ukląkł u jego stóp i pozostał w tej pozycji, dopóki na schodach nie ucichły kroki czarnoksiężnika i jego świty.

2.

W domu przy Spinner's End rozbłysło wątłe światełko, dające się ledwo zauważyć przez zakurzoną, brudną szybę. Po chwili i ono przestało być widoczne, gdy mieszkaniec gwałtownym ruchem zaciągnął ciężkie, grube zasłony.

We wnętrzu budynku nic nie mąciło grobowej, przytłaczającej ciszy, gdy Severus Snape i Lily Potter wpatrywali się w siebie jak zahipnotyzowani. Na poranionej twarzy kobiety wciąż malowało się najwyższe przerażenie. Nie mrugała prawie, a jej niespokojne spojrzenie wpiło się w oczy śmierciożercy, jak gdyby próbowała odczytać z nich swój los. Upływający czas przynosił coraz większe napięcie i kiedy Snape się w końcu poruszył, Lily drgnęła gwałtownie, odsuwając się do tyłu i kurcząc w sobie. Mężczyzna wyciągnął spod szaty różdżkę.

- Severusie, proszę! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie, szarpiąc się w magicznych więzach jak zwierzę złapane w sidła. Po policzkach pociekły jej łzy, a oddech był szybki i urywany, kiedy usiłowała odsunąć się jak najdalej od prześladowcy.

Snape zacisnął powieki przez chwilę, mięśnie jego szczęk stężały. Smagnął powietrze hebanową różdżką, nie wypowiadając formuły na głos; srebrzysty błysk rozświetlił pokój. Lily skuliła się, podkurczając nogi i ręce. Odwróciła głowę, a z jej ust wydarł się ni to płacz, ni to skowyt. Jej ramiona dygotały gwałtownie. Tymczasem jasna poświata przygasła, kumulując się i formując w wyraźny kształt łani. Mężczyzna szepnął do patronusa kilka słów i zwierzę wystrzeliło w stronę drzwi, które uchyliły się przed nim i zaraz zatrzasnęły z powrotem.

Kobieta śledziła wzrokiem płynące w powietrzu zwierzę, wstrzymując oddech. Jej zdumiona spojrzenie przeniosło się na Snape'a, który tymczasem podszedł do okna, mamrocząc jakąś inkantację. Blady ognik pełgający w kominku rzucał na jego pociągłą twarz głębokie cienie, które sprawiały, że wyglądała jak czaszka. Przystanął z zamkniętymi oczami, wyglądając jakby znajdował się w stanie maksymalnej koncentracji.

- _Salvio hexia_ – mruknął i odczekał chwilę. - _Cave inimicum._

Wypowiedział jeszcze kilka formuł, których Lily nie znała. Gdy skończył, otworzył oczy i wziął głęboki oddech odwracając się w jej stronę.

- _Diffindo._

Pęta opadły i kobieta wyprostowała się gwałtownie, spuszczając nogi z ciemnej skórzanej sofy. Odepchnęła się rękami od siedziska i próbowała wstać, jednak kolana się pod nią ugięły i z jękiem uklękła na podłodze. Snape podszedł do niej szybko. Widząc skraj jego czarnej szaty tuż przy swojej dłoni, Lily poderwała głowę do góry i wparła się plecami w sofę, unosząc ręce w geście obrony. W zielonych oczach malował się wyraz niepohamowanego, zwierzęcego strachu; palce prawej ręki zwarły się kurczowo, jakby próbowała zacisnąć je na różdżce, której już tam nie było.

3.

Przed domem przy Spinner's End zatrzymał się wysoki starzec w długiej, burej szacie. Rozejrzał się dokoła, trzymając prawą dłoń pod połą płaszcza, po czym podniósł głowę. W słabej poświacie nielicznych lamp nie dało się odczytać numeru ani nazwiska na przerdzewiałej tabliczce, sprawiającej wrażenie, że nie odnawiano jej od dziesiątków lat.

Albus Dumbledore zbliżył się do otaczającego dom ogrodzenia na tyle, na ile pozwalały rzucone przez właściciela zaklęcia ochronne, i zatopił spojrzenie w szczelnie zasłoniętych oknach, czekając, aż jego obecność zostanie wykryta. Stało się to nader szybko – niewielka, krzywo zawieszona furtka obróciła się na zawiasach, pozwalając mu wejść. Ruszył wzdłuż kamiennej ścieżki w kierunku drzwi, które uchyliły się, poskrzypując ponuro. Palcami prawej ręki wciąż obejmował rękojeść różdżki z czarnego bzu. Stał właśnie w progach jednego z najbardziej oddanych Voldemortowi śmierciożerców i mimo, że nie czuł strachu, wiedział, że musi być nieskończenie czujny.

- _Lumos_ – powiedział cicho i mdławe światełko trysnęło z końca różdżki, rozpraszając ciemność zalegającą w malutkim saloniku. Nikogo tu nie było; wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się wysokie do sufitu regały wypełnione starymi, oprawnymi w brązową lub czarną skórę książkami. Na podłodze leżał wytarty, zniszczony dywan, którego kolory dawno już zanikły. Nagle jeden z regałów drgnął i odchylił się jak na zawiasach, a przez znajdujące się za nim ukryte drzwi wpadł do środka Severus Snape.

Starzec otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz Snape był szybszy.

- Dumbledore – wydyszał. - Szybko, tędy!

Zanim padła jakakolwiek odpowiedź, w drzwiach mignęła tylko czarna peleryna i kroki młodego mężczyzny zatupotały na wąskich schodach, prowadzących najwidoczniej na piętro. Dumbledore z wolna podążył za nim. Schody kończyły się w ciasnym korytarzyku, gdzie było dwoje drzwi. Jedne z nich uchylono, a na podłogę padała smuga światła. Dyrektor Hogwartu pchnął je i wszedł do pomieszczenia, omiatając je jednym spojrzeniem przeszywających, jasnoniebieskich oczu.

Snape stał przy oknie, odchylając zasłonę i nerwowo przepatrując okolicę. Po lewej stronie, nieco w głębi, znajdowała się zniszczona, obita skórą sofa. Siedziała tam długowłosa kobieta w podartym, mugolskim przyodziewku.

Starzec osłupiał. Złapał głęboki oddech i mimowolnie postąpił krok w przód. Lily Potter podniosła głowę i jej oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.

- Dumbledore! - wybuchnęła i już biegła w jego stronę, kulejąc. Na pokaleczonej twarzy malował się wyraz niewyobrażalnej ulgi. W ostatniej chwili potknęła się i padła na kolana, rozpaczliwie wczepiając się rękami w jego szatę. Dyrektor Hogwartu podźwignął ją, patrząc nad jej ramieniem na zasuwającego story śmierciożercę i marszcząc brwi.

- Severusie, co się tutaj dzieje?

Snape nie patrzył mu w oczy. Widać było, że próbuje bezskutecznie zapanować nad sobą; jego zaciśnięte pięści lekko drżały.

- Czarny Pan spełnił moją prośbę – odparł w końcu przytłumionym głosem.

Dłonie Dumbledore'a zacisnęły się na ramionach Lily, która zaczęła szlochać tak żałośnie, że serce się krajało.

- Dumbledore... James... nie żyje... i Harry...! - jej głos przeszedł w piskliwy jęk. Mówiła coś jeszcze, lecz konwulsyjny płacz uniemożliwiał rozpoznanie słów.

Twarz dyrektora wykrzywił skurcz bólu. Współczująco przyciągnął kobietę do siebie i gładził jej splątane włosy, jednocześnie przeszywając młodszego mężczyznę na wskroś swoim nieustępliwym spojrzeniem.

Snape przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

- Peter Pettigrew – wycedził nienawistnie.

- Pettigrew? - upewnił się Dumbledore niedowierzającym tonem, patrząc na młodszego mężczyznę spod przymrużonych powiek. - Ale to nie on...

- To on! - niemal wykrzyknął Snape, odważając się wreszcie spojrzeć starszemu mężczyźnie w twarz.

Jasne oczy Dumbledore'a skryły się pod powiekami, aby ich właściciel w milczeniu mógł rozważyć tę wstrząsającą, potworną wiadomość. Tymczasem płacz Lily ucichł, mimo że łzy nadal spływały jej po policzkach. Z otwartymi ustami wpatrywała się w Snape'a, który szybko odwrócił się bokiem tak, że widziała tylko jego profil.

- Proszę, zabierz ją stąd – zabrzmiał jego głos, niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu. - Nie mamy czasu. Mogą nadejść w każdej chwili.

Nie powiedział głośno, kim byli „oni", lecz każde z nich wiedziało.

Dumbledore skinął głową, pomimo, że tak wiele pytań pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Snape machnął różdżką, tymczasowo zdejmując zaklęcia ochronne i antydeportacyjne, i po chwili pozostał sam w pokoju.

o0o0o0o

A/N. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Być może. Kiedyś. Kiedy będę mieć więcej czasu na pisanie. Ech.


End file.
